Conventionally, two approaches have become popular for building user interfaces. One approach involves developing user interfaces using individual Representational State Transfer (REST) application programming interfaces (APIs). Another approach involves embedding an entire application into another application using iFrame. There is a need for an improved approach to user interface development.